


The Celery Fic

by jupiterscent



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Celery - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexy, Sexy Times, Smexy, oh yum yum, zeus has a celery dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 17:39:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14086140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiterscent/pseuds/jupiterscent
Summary: Apollo invented the dab and got punished





	The Celery Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasper/gifts).



“Hi im apollo and i like to dab on them haters. 0w0”  
The gods stared at him. Who were his haters? What was a dab?  
“I am now the dab god. Bow down.”  
Zeus trembled beneath apollo. “U, u cant take mny thrown on olympus, foolish son.”

The gods questioned abpollo. He stared down at his foolish father. “I will fucking dab on you”  
Zeus screeched. “U CANT U FUCKING FOOL”

 

“Hm. interesting concept. But how do i dab on the haters if i have none :)”  
“BITCH im ur hater” said zeus  
“Oh :(“

“Oh apollo youre SO sexy uwu” screamed aphrodite, “youre such a smexy beast”

Aphrodite swooned “Take me apollo ~w~”  
“Where bitch” Zeus rudely interrupted after he had awoken “sorry i fell asleep while i was waiting on u to make me a SANDWICH”  
“Go back to sleep,” apollo began, “and starve.”

Zeus flexed his abs “who will starve now bitch”  
“Ur ass is gonna starve” growled the sun god  
“Mmmmmmmm sexy.”

Hera was done with this shit “boys boys, calm your barbeque covered titties.”

“Zeus YOU can tear me to shreds ;)”  
“Oh…...you know ;)”

Oh sexy make out scene between apollo and zeus

“Oh apollo ur ass is SO sexy owo” zeus began “can i raw u”

“Of course u can babby do it as much as u want in front of all our family members :)”

 

“Apollo ur so sexy yum yum”

“Im gonna raw u so hard babby!” Zeus screamed, “you wont be able 2 walk babeeey!”

“Thats penis babey!” yelled ares from the background

“Chunk (by chuck i mean penis) in the front party in the back babey! Oh yaaaaaaaas!” apollo dabbed while being fucked so hard thst he couldnt dab no longer

“Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas babey im gonna bust in ur fucking backdoor babey! Im gonna do it!”

“Oh yaaaas open my door come in my house!”

“Knock knock im coming! U better have fucking celery babey!”

“Oh baby just for u!”

Everyone stared at them. They still did not know what a dab was. “Boooooooo” said dionysus “you suck”

“I only suck for zeus babey ;)”


End file.
